Zhihao
}} Nation Information Senbon is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Senbon work diligently to produce Marble and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Senbon will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Senbon to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Senbon allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Senbon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Senbon will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Pacific Order Zhihao became a full member of the New Pacific Order on January 19, 2009. He joined so that he could more fully enjoy Cybernations, and of course, so he could make new friends. He says that joining the Order was his most memorable moment because he joined the best alliance in the game and it was very exciting to meet the members. Camaraderie and Friendship Zhihao looks up to specifically to a couple members of The Order. He says that Navblue is the person who inspired him to join the Praetorian Guard and who has inspired him to do many things. Zhihao stated the NPO member who has inspired him the most is Zeta Defender. While he does not talk to either of these members very much, he says that both of them are the best Pacificans he has ever had the honor to get to know. Future Aspirations While he has not specific future aspirations, Zhihao would like to see a more peaceful, powerful and prospering Order this year. Duties While Zhihao currently holds no jobs, his first position was a Tech Procurer, until the change after terms ended, when he was upgraded to Senior Procurer. He also spent some time as a recruiter. The most prestigious position Zhihao has held, however, was his job as a Praetorian Guard in which he caught ghosts and spies. This was also his favorite job. He says that it’s very fun if you do the work and that it is a very close knit group of people, like brothers. Professions '''Zhihao's Former Job Dogtags War History Zhihao belonged to the Wolf Pack Squad until the squad leader left. After that, he joined the Beta Bashers. Currently, Zhihao is the leader of the Beta Bashers, which is now a Gamma level squad. The other members of the Squad are Zorak, Belac, The Schaft, and Ericdred. Awards Departure Zhihao posted his resignation from the New Pacific Order on January 26, 2012. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order